


Hey this is chill

by Death_By_An_Angel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Art students are completely insane, Artist Peter Parker, Eventual Gay romance, Gay Panic, Gen, I am at work but i just stopped and they dont care, I should be working right now, I should know i am one, Im gonna stop while im ahead, M/M, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i cant think of more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Peter gets really into art after he is dragged into an argument. Who knew that he would find such an interesting hobby just because someone threw themselves at someone else with a sharp object.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Peter didn't mean to get involved, he really didn't. He had just been walking past the art room and then the psycho art kids dragged him in to their stupid argument. He wasn't even sure what it was they were arguing about. Give him collage level mathematics and he was good but put him in an art room and he was lost.

He watched in alarm as a small, mousy girl grabbed a pallette knife and went for one of the kids on the other side. He grabbed the knife and threw it to the other side of the room ignoring the screeches of outrage from the whole group.

"What are you even arguing about?!" All the students looked at him in bewilderment.  
"Well," one kid with messy blonde hair said slowly, "Selina said that acrylics were superior to oils, but we," here she gestured to a group of about 6, "don't agree, because really artists have been using oils for centuries not the crap that acrylics are!" She ended passionately to the joy of those behind her. The other group scowled.

Peter blinked at the extreme levels these insane people went to just to prove they were right.  
"I wouldn't bemuch help as i don't do art," he said slowly, "but i sould be willing to learn and then I could give you an honest opinion"  
The students blinked before huddling together and debating in hushed tones that didn't help much when the person they were talking about had super hearing.

So that was how Peter managed to find himself being given art lessons oc all kind for the next 3 months every Sunday.

At first he was really frustrated with it all. It was hard to get a hang of it but then he started to really get into it. He got some decent paints and set himself up to be able to paint whenever he wanted. He found it relaxing to wind down aat the end of the day to just paint.

He ended up settling the argument within a week, but he continued painting. Oil paints were superior.


	2. Chapter 2

As Peter continued painting he started developing his own thoughts of what was the best and what sucked.

He loved realism because it allowed him to capture the beauty of the world around him. It helped him notice details that he had never noticed before. How the after the rain everything seemed brighter and more alive. How when you walked in the coolness of the night everything was suddenly so much more interesting. The laughter of children in Central park seemed to make everything seem so much better and lifted the weight of life off the soulders of those who heard if only for a breif second.

He was on patrol one night when he was suddenly struck by an amazing thought. Looking ojt over the city he realised that he had amazing painting opportunities, ones that would be completely unique to his work because of his unique advantage.

The next night he brought his painting supplies along with him. Perching himself on top of an unoccupied roof, on one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city he started to create.

It took him 3 weeks to complete this piece but it was well worth it. He had taken a photo on the first night and used that as a guidence but he found that with the place he was painting right in front of him he was able to gain a more in depth look to his paintinh. Small details that you miss in a photo shown through. 

At the end of it he was left with a beautiful paimting of a angled birds eye view of Queens at twilight, just as the city was beginning to be shrouded in the deep greys of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I myself got into this argument a few days ago. Similar situations occured. I prefer oils however I do often use acrylics for colour studies or abstract works.


End file.
